


Sky

by nerdzeword



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:57:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3017609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdzeword/pseuds/nerdzeword
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione remembers nothing when she wakes up in the hospital wing beside a mysterious boy. What happens next could make or break them both.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [machine_gun_manda_panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machine_gun_manda_panda/gifts).



> I wrote this as a Birthday/Christmas present to my dear friend and wonderful Beta, Amanda. Keep it up love. 
> 
> I only wish I owned Draco Malfoy.

“Who are you?” Hermione asked the boy sitting at her bedside. He looked up, his stormy eyes staring into her large brown ones. She felt the breath leave her body. His eyes swirled with color.

“I’m not sure.” he replied.

“Your eyes are the color of a winter storm.” She blurted out. “They look like the sky.” He smiled.

“I get that a lot.”

“Can I call you Sky?”

“Call me whatever you want Hermione.” She scrunched up her face.

“I never liked that.”

“Liked what?”

“My name. It sounds so pretentious.” He nodded thoughtfully.

“What would you like to be called then?”

“Mia. That’s what my parents call me.”

“Okay. Mia then.” she gave him a little grin and he smiled in return.

 

“Hey Sky?”

“Yeah?”

“Where am I?”

“The hospital wing?”

“Hospital wing of what?”

“Hogwarts.”

“Oh.”

“Do you remember Hogwarts Mia?”

“Sometimes.”

 

“Why do you like those so much?”

“What?”

“Apples.”

“Oh.”

“Well?”

“I dunno,”

“Hmph!”

 

“Hey Sky?”

“Yeah?”

“Why am I in the hospital wing?”

“Because you were hit with a spell. No one quite knows what it did to you yet.” She nodded. Admiring his honesty. She’d read in one of the books he brought her, that sometimes people lied in order to protect the people they cared about. She knew Sky cared about her. He was always there, waiting for her to wake up. She heard Madame Pince complain about how he needed to take care of himself too. Hermione thought it was sweet.

“Why are you here?”

“To take care of you.”

“Why do you need to take care of me?” He shrugs

“Because I want to.”

“Why do you want to. Don’t you want to go to class?” He smirked at her.

“Why would I go to class when I can hang out with you?” She laughed and basked in the small grin he gave her in return. Sky always made her feel so special when he smiled. Hermione knew he only did it for her.

  
  


Her other friends came to visit sometimes. Sky always left them alone when they came. Hermione had a feeling they didn’t like each other much. She couldn’t understand why, Sky was her best friend. Ginny, Luna and Neville would tell her about her other best friends, Harry and Ron. They were travelling the world on an important mission. She was the only one who knew what that mission was though. Fat lot of good that did everyone else.

 

“Ginny’s mum found your wand.”

“What does that mean for me?”

“No one knows. Wanna find out?”

“Heck yes.” He pulled a wand from his pocket and handed it to her. She smiled as it was placed in her fingers, enjoying the feeling of warmth that filled her.

“I feel… I don’t know, complete?” She looked it in wonderment. “It’s so warm.” Sky smiled at her.

“Yeah, we all feel like that with out wands. It’s how you know it’s yours.”

“I feel better, but I still don’t remember anything else.” He shrugged

“It was worth a try. Don’t worry Mia. We’ll get your memories back.”

“Thank you Sky.”

 

“Look at this Sky!” Hermione pointed out a passage in the book she was reading. “It says here that badly completed memory spells will leave the victim with flashes and feelings of their past. They can also have physical side effects, such as nausia and long periods of lathargy and sometimes even comatose. This is it! This is what I was hit with at Bill and Fleur’s wedding!” He eyed the page.

“That’s a good start I guess. But how do we go about reversing it?”

 

“That’s enough practice for one day you two.” Hermione nodded at Madame Pince and lowered her wand. Sky nodded as well. He put his wand back in his pocket and fell back into his usual chair, now transfigured into an armchair. Hermione flopped onto her bed.

“Do you think I’ll learn it all Sky?”

“Of course. You did before.”

“mmm I guess.”  her eyes drifted shut and her breathing began to slow.

”Night Sky. Love you.”

“I love you too Mia.”

 

“They’re here!” Hermione looked up as Neville’s patronus came into the room. Sky looked up as well.

“Who’s here?”

“The dynamic duo. Potter and Weasley I presume.” Hermione laughed at his insistance of calling her other friends by their last names. It was ten minutes before they heard the familiar click of someone entering the room.

“Hermione!” Two voices chorused loudly.

“Wait! don’t-” Sky was shoved out of the way by the other boys as they rushed to see Hermione. Her eyes grew wide and she stepped backwards towards the bed, looking around for Sky. She had just caught sight of his light hair and pale, anxious face, when she was pulled into a long hug.

“Hermione! We missed you so much! Wait. Why are you here?” Sky pulled the boys off of her just as Neville burst into the room.

“I told you guys to wait! She’s fragile!” He yelled at his fellow Gryffindors.

“You okay Mia?” Sky asked Hermione quietly once she was freed. She nodded mutely.

“You stay away from her Malfoy!” The redhead- Ron- His name was Ron- yelled. Hermione began to sway as a barrage of lights and colors fluttered in front of her eyes. She knew these people. She knew all of these people. She turned to Sky.

“Draco.” She whispered, the last thing she remembered was Sky’s arms around her as her world faded to black.

 

When Hermione woke up, it was to the sound of raised voices.

“Don’t tell me what’s better for her Potter! You weren’t here for all these past months, when we had to teach her how to use a wand again. Or when we had to carry her back to her bed because she passed again. Or hold her hair back when she threw up. You may have some important mission to complete, but don’t you dare think that just because you were out there, that Hermione hasn’t seen just as much pain.” That voice. She knew that voice. It was different now. Louder. But it was the same.

“What do you care what happens to her Malfoy! You never did before!” Harry. She knew that voice.

“Don’t you dare presume anything about how I feel about her Potter. Don’t you dare. There is nothing I wouldn’t do for Hermione. Nothing.” The last word came out as a sort of hiss. Hermione felt her blood freeze. Malfoy. Draco Malfoy. That was what the voice was. But why was he here? What did he mean, all these months? She didn’t even realize that she had stood up until she was pushing back the curtian around her bed. Both boys looked up in alarm.

“What do you mean, all these past months?” she asked the blonde boy.

“Hermione!” Harry reached out toward her, but she ignored him, her eyes settling solely on Draco. He looked to be searching her eyes for something.

“Do you not remember anything then?”

“No.” She eyed him coldly. His reaction confused her. He looked as if he’d been slapped.

“Okay. I guess this is goodbye then Mia.” He turned and strolled out of the room. Hermione didn’t understand why she felt a small piece of her heart break at his departure. Nor did she understand why all she wanted to do was run into his arms and cry.

She just stood and watched him leave.

  
  


“How are you feeling?”

“I’d be better if I could remember the last 9 months.” Hermione replied. Madame Pince gave her a grim smile.

“There is only one other person who can help you with that entirely.”

“See, that’s what I don’t understand. How was it Malfoy that took care of me? He’s a prat!” Madame Pince smiled at her.

“You told him that all the time. You two were always yelling at each other about something. But I don’t ever doubt how much that boy cared about you. He was the one to retrieve that wand for you, you know.”

“But why? Why would he do that for me?”

“I rather think he may love with you dear.”

  
  


Hermione turned over to see the sleeping form of Draco Malfoy hunched over in the armchair, fast asleep. Hermione eyed him cautiously, he looked breathtaking. Like an angel or something. He supposedly held all the answers she so desperately wanted, however she found herself doubting it, despite Madam Pince’s assurances otherwise. She took a breath and reached for her wand.

“Legimens.” she whispered softly, wand pointed at him.

  
  


Draco stood in front of his father’s desk.

“I’m leaving. I’m done.”

“You can’t leave the service of the Dark Lord, Draco.”

“I can, and I will. I already arranged for mother to be taken to a safehouse.”

“What became of your morals?”

“I gained some. I refuse to fight in a war I no longer believe in. I refuse to kill for a madman who doesn’t even conform to his own teachings. It’s wrong and I won’t stay any longer.”

“You will die.”

“Like you care.”

“Suit yourself. But don’t expect me to protect you later.”

“Very well.”

 

“Better not let the dark lord know you fancy a mudblood.”

“Piss off Nott.”

“How long.”

“Third year? Fourth? Does it matter?”

“Not really, no.”

 

“Why would you defy your Dark Lord. Draco?”

“Because race is a stupid reason to go to war.”

“What are you willing to do?”

“What I have to. It’s not just my life at stake.”

“And if the Dark Lord discovers your betrayal before you and your mother can make your escape?”

“Then I accept the consequences I suppose.”

“Very well. Be ready mister Malfoy.”

“Yes Headmaster.”

 

“Mister Malfoy. You have a new job.”

“Thank Merlin. The kitchens suck.”

“Follow me.” He followed McGonagall to the hospital wing, past the rows of empty infirmary beds, and through a door that, in all of Draco’s time at school, he had never seen before.

“Granger.” He stopped when he caught sight of the bed.

“She was hit with an unidentified spell. I expect you to look after her at all times, as Madame Pince cannot. Will this be a problem?” He watched the sleeping girl.

“Not at all.” He murmured. McGonagall nodded and left the room, closing the door behind her. Draco sighed and sat beside her. “Maybe we can be friends this time. Eh Granger?” He buried his head in his hands. “Who am I kidding? She hates me!”

 

“It’s out there somewhere, but I doubt you’ll find it. Not in one piece.”

“I have to try. Who knows how it could help her?”

“You love her.”

“Yeah.”

“Why help her get her memories back then? She’ll go back to hating you.”

“No one deserves to live like she’s been. If she hates me, so be it.”

“You’re a good man Draco Malfoy.”

“Well, I’m trying.”

 

“What do you mean you don’t know what a chocolate frog is? What are you? Stupid?”

“Well, do you know what Junior Mints are? Or Gummi Bears?”

“No.”

“Now who’s the stupid one.”

“What’s your name?”

“Hermione. You?”

“Draco.”

“Pleasure.”

  
  


“Who are you?” Draco looked up, straight into the chocolate eyes of the girl he’d fancied for years. His heart clenched when he thought about her question. He answered honestly.

“I’m not sure.”

“Your eyes are the color of a winter storm.” She blurted out. “They look like the sky.” He couldn’t help but smile. Even now, she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

“I get that a lot.”

“Can I call you Sky?” His heart seemed to flutter at the new nickname.

“Call me whatever you want Hermione.” Her name tasted funny on his tongue. It was just wrong. She scrunched up her face in obvious distaste.

“I never liked that.”

“Liked what?”

“My name. It sounds so pretentious.” He nodded thoughtfully, secretly agreeing. Hermione was the sort of name that just screamed pretentious.

“What would you like to be called then?”

“Mia. That’s what my parents call me.”

“Okay. Mia then.” she gave him a little grin and he smiled in return. This time, he wouldn’t mess up.

 

“Night Sky. Love you.”

“I love you too Mia- more than anything.”

 

Hermione gasped out a sob as she left his head, memories flooding back in waves. How could she possibly have forgotten him? He was her best friend. Her wand clattered to the floor and she curled herself into a ball on her bed, sobbing into her knees. How could she have done that to her best friend? Why would she invade his privacy like that, even if she thought him a liar.

“Mia? Mia what’s wrong?”

“You probably hate me now.”

“What do you mean?”

“Don’t tell me you didn’t feel me.”

“Actually I was expected worse. You’re incredibly talented, you know that?”

“What do you mean expected?”

“Mia. Voldemort lived in my house. If I had wanted to keep you out of my head, you wouldn’t have gotten in. Not even in my sleep.” She smacked him and he let out a small laugh.

“You’re an arse you know that?”

“Duly noted.” She leaned over and hugged him.

“I missed you.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too Sky.”

 

  
  



End file.
